


Magical Girls Are No Excuse To Stay Up All Night

by Paenitentia (NeverGoBak)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGoBak/pseuds/Paenitentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hana stays up all night and magical girls are her only excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Girls Are No Excuse To Stay Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a ton, Brenna and Rachel.

“I mean, I like the more dramatic stuff, personally,” Mai admitted, looking over Hana’s shoulder at the color coded magical girls on their computer screen, “You like that other magical girl show, though, and I hear this one is really good!”

Hana’s silence wasn’t reassuring. Mai wondered what was going through the girl’s pink covered head.

“I’ll do some of tonight’s reading, so have fun!” Mai announced, retreating to her bunk and laying down, book held up directly above her face.

Just a bit of reading, then the episode would be over and they could do something else.

Yeah, should just take a bit…

…

!!!

Mai sat up with a jolt. It was early morning, she could feel the sleep in her eyes that with a full night’s rest. Did Hana decide to turn in early too?

Before Mai could check the bunk below her, she notices Hana. Still seated in the computer chair. It was too dark to see what exactly she was doing.

Mai dismounted the bed to get a better look.

Hana was slumped forward, asleep. A glance at the screen revealed that she had last finished watching episode 25, or that she fell asleep during it. Mai stifled a giggle and gently removed Hana’s glasses.

With her strength, carrying the smaller girl to the bed would be easy. The idea almost made her blush, for some reason, but she fought it away. Mai swept the girl up and whisked her to their lower bunk, making sure she was snug beneath the blankets.

Before leaving Hana as is, Mai couldn’t help but notice the light pounding in her heart. Hana was out like a light, peaceful, serene and beautiful. Mai brushed the other girl’s hair to the side, and delivered a light peck to the cheek. She would be sure to bring this up later. Nothing was cuter than a flustered Hana, or Hana in general really.

So, Hana slept as Mai prepared for classes. Aside from the usual routine she was sure to write Hana a note explaining the situation, and stuck it underneath her glasses. As it came time to leave for classes, and Mai did so, her mind drifted back to the note she had left.

| Seems like you enjoyed that show a bit too much! Don’t go doing that again or there will be a punishment ;p  
I’m telling everyone that you were feeling sick today, so get some rest <3 <3 <3 |

“Ah, shit,” she suddenly exclaimed, already leaving the front doors of primrose, “I never finished the reading…”


End file.
